fratsororfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Sigma Theta
| type = Public Service| focus=Service| scope = International , , , , , , , | mission=Delta Sigma Theta is a private, non-profit organization whose purpose is to provide assistance and support through established programs in local communities throughout the world. | address = 1707 New Hampshire Avenue, NW | symbol = Fortitude | city = Washington | state = D.C. | country = USA | chapters = 900+ | colors = Crimson █ and Cream █| free_label = Nickname | free = Deltas, DST | homepage = Delta Sigma Theta Website | birthplace = Howard University | flower = Violet| animal = | symbol = Fortitude }} Delta Sigma Theta (ΔΣΘ) Sorority is a non-profit Greek letter organization consisting of college educated women who perform public service initiatives with emphasis on the African-American community. Membership in Delta Sigma Theta is open to any woman who meets the membership requirements regardless of race, nationality, or religion. Delta Sigma Theta was founded on January 13, 1913, on the campus of Howard University ( ) by twenty-two women. Today, Delta Sigma Theta Sorority is the largest African-American Greek-lettered Sorority in the world. The Grand Chapter has a membership of over 250,000 predominantly African-American, college-educated women. The sorority currently has 950-plus alumnae and collegiate chapters located in the United States, England, Japan (Tokyo and Okinawa), Germany; Bermuda, the Bahamas; Seoul, Saint Thomas and Saint Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands; Haiti and Jamaica. History Chapter of Delta Sigma Theta in 1922.]] In 1912, twenty-two undergraduates of the first African American sorority, Alpha Kappa Alpha (AKA) at Howard University wanted to change the name of Alpha Kappa Alpha to Delta Sigma Theta to reflect the change in the philosophical underpinnings — which was a move towards social activism — of the group that was still present at Howard. Eventually, a conflict occurred between those alumni members who wished for the name to remain Alpha Kappa Alpha as opposed to those active undergraduate members who proposed the group's new name as Delta Sigma Theta. The group was given a deadline to stop the proceedings of all of these changes, and when they refused the group fractured and those who wished to change to Delta Sigma Theta formed a separate sorority. Alpha Chapter of Delta Sigma Theta was founded on January 13, 1913 by twenty-two women who were former members of Alpha Kappa Alpha. The first public service act the founders participated in was the Women's Suffrage March on Pennsylvania Avenue in Washington D.C., March 1913. Later, the chapter was incorporated February 1913. In 1930, the organization's Grand Chapter was incorporated. Delta Founders The twenty-two women who founded Delta Sigma Theta Sorority are listed below: Membership Delta Sigma Theta offers four-year college level and graduate membership to potential aspirants. A candidate interested in joining an alumnae (graduate) chapter must already possess a bachelor's degree. The sorority periodically grants honorary membership to women who have contributed to society in a positive way on a national or international level. Many notable Delta members are recognized as leaders in activism, athletics, business, education and scholarship, entertainment and media, government, and literary sectors. Members engage in these roles at the local, national and international level. Many Delta members continue to be active in alumnae chapters after graduating from college and ending their sorority undergraduate experience. Often alumnae and undergraduate chapters will work in collaboration on large projects that affect their community. Interested women can apply for membership on the alumnae level, but they must possess a bachelor's degree and have distinguished themselves in the area of community service. Some Delta Women of note include Keshia Knight Pulliam, Natalie Cole, Dr. Dorothy Height, Roberta Flack, Barbara Jordan, and Ericka Dunlap. Honorary members include Nikki Giovanni, Ruby Dee, Daisy Bates, Nancy Wilson, Theresa Merritt, Lena Horne, Aretha Franklin, Sheryl Lee Ralph, Suzzanne Douglass, Selma Burke and Shirley Franklin National Headquarters Delta Sigma Theta Sorority owns property located at 1703, 1705, 1707, and 1709 New Hampshire Avenue in the Dupont Circle area of Northwest Washington, D.C., which is the headquarters of the organization and the Delta Research and Education Foundation (DREF). In March 2003, Delta Sigma Theta became a Non-Governmental Organization (NGO) at the United Nations (UN). In a presentation by Hanifa Mezoui, Chief NGO Section, Department of Economic and Social Affairs of the UN (ECOSOC), Past National President Gwendolyn Boyd (who served as National President during this time) accepted the credentials on behalf of the sorority, before 150 members of the organization from across the country. Delta Sigma Theta was welcomed to the United Nations by Assistant Secretary General for External Affairs, Gillian Sorensen, who asked the sorority in her keynote address, to “use your NGO status to monitor the status of women and children in the world and bind together with other NGOs to insure that the UN honors its commitments.” Delta Sigma Theta was granted Special Consultative Status as an NGO to the Economic and Social Council of the UN as a result of its volunteer services and humanitarian efforts performed to address issues throughout the world.Delta Sigma Theta as NGO. Retrieved July 26, 2007. The sorority is a member of the National Pan-Hellenic Council (NPHC), an organization of nine international Greek-letter sororities and fraternities. The sorority is a member of the NAACP and National Council of Negro Women (NCNW). Programs Since the organization's founding, Delta Sigma Theta provides assistance to the challenges of people in the United States. Over the years, many programs addressing education, health, international development, and strengthening of the African American family were established. As a part of the organization's mission, Delta Sigma Theta provides public service initiatives through the Five-Point Program Thrust. Program development and implementation is a cooperative function with committees, the national executive board, and headquarters staff involved. Those with direct leadership responsibilities for implementation include members of the Program Planning and Development Committee, Social Action Commission, Commission on Arts and Letters, Information and Communications Committee, Membership Services Committee and Regional Officers. Five-Point Thrust Delta Sigma Theta established itself as a public service organization and in it's stated mission, provides programs that benefit African Americans. These are provided throught Delta Sigma Theta's Five-Point Program Thrust : #Economic Development #Educational Development #International Awareness and Involvement #Physical and Mental Health #Political Awareness and Involvement References *''A Life of Quiet Dignity: Naomi Sewell Richardson'' by Alice Jefferson Marshall, Estella Henderson Boyd, Leola Murrary Mason, and Karen J. Wilson. *''Delta Memories: A Historical Summary'' by Robert Ewell Greene. *''Delta Sigma Theta: Its History and Development'' by Edna B. Johnson Morris, Grand Historian Delta Sigma Theta Sorority. *''In Search of Sisterhood: Delta Sigma Theta and the Challenge of the Black Sorority Movement'' by Paula Giddings. *''Shaped to Its Purpose: Delta Sigma Theta - The First Fifty Years'' by Mary Elizabeth Vroman. *''Too Young To Be Old: Bertha Pitts Campbell'' by Pauline Anderson Simmons Hill and Sherrilyn Johnson Jordan. * Footnotes External links * Delta Sigma Theta Sorority official website * Delta Research and Educational Foundation (DREF) * Delta SEE Site * Leadership Delta * The Delta Challenge: DST Homeownership Initiative * The Delta Chase Mortgage Initiative * Black Sorority Project (Unofficial History) Category:1913 establishments Category:International student societies Category:National Pan-Hellenic Council Category:United States student societies Category:United States NGOs Category:Women's issues NGOs Category:Ethnic and racial NGOs